


Arid Utopia - A Road of Ruins fanmix

by momotastic, whimsycatcher



Series: Road to Nowhere [4]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mad Max Fusion, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momotastic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsycatcher/pseuds/whimsycatcher
Summary: For the 2017 ACBB "Road of Ruins". Fanmix by momotastic, art by whimsycatcher.





	Arid Utopia - A Road of Ruins fanmix

**Author's Note:**

> Compiling a fanmix that works for the fic is super hard and I, momo, have the utmost respect for people who do this regularly. Thank you to Christina for helping me figure out which songs to use.
> 
> Thank you to whimsycatcher, yet again, for creating even more art to complete this fanmix.

###### cover art by whimsycatcher

###### fanmix by momo

###### Links

[LISTEN ON 8TRACKS](https://8tracks.com/momotastic/arid-utopia) || [LISTEN ON SPOTIFY](https://open.spotify.com/user/momotastic27/playlist/09bseKSXInVaJ1yZpcon2r)

[DOWNLOAD](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/ACBB%202017/Arid%20Utopia%20-%20A%20Road%20of%20Ruins%20Fanmix.rar)  
(right click, save as).

###### Tracks

**Reparation**  ||  _audiomachine_

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams**  ||  _Green Day_

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

**Tyrant**  ||  _Judas Priest_

Capture of humanity  
(Tyrant) Conqueror of all  
(Tyrant) Hideous destructor  
(Tyrant) Every man shall fall

**Warrior Inside**  ||  _Leader_

I'm alive, a revolution, lies inside.  
  
I'm alive, no longer, will this hate, divide and I'll stand.  
I will fight, just to survive, I won't be denied, I'm a warrior, inside.  
  
This is the war, between you and I, this is the end, to your evil lie.  
And now you've pushed me to, the edge, this is the rage in every, tear I've cried.

**No More Sorrow**  ||  _Linkin Park_

Are you lost... in your lies?  
Do you tell yourself I don't realize?  
Your crusade's a disguise  
Replaced freedom with fear, you trade money for lives  
I'm aware of what you've done

**Fight Song**  ||  _The Republic Tigers_

Everybody's frightened by the  
Radically enlightened, and they  
Say to jump.  
Still, you reply How high?

**The Show Must Go On**  ||  _Queen_

Empty spaces - what are we living for?  
Abandoned places - I guess we know the score.  
On and on!  
Does anybody know what we are looking for?

**Salute**  ||  _Little Mix_

You think we're just pretty things  
You couldn't be more wrong  
(We're standing strong, we carry on)  
Knock us but we keep moving up (we're moving up, yeah)  
Can't stop a hurricane, ladies it's time to awake (yeah!)

**New Day**  ||  _Kate Havnevik_

The sky is lit up  
Day will be richer than night  
So don't think of yesterday  
It's here and now


End file.
